disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
October 27
Television *1954 - Disneyland, Walt Disney's very first television series, premieres on ABC with the episode "The Disneyland Story". *1955 - The Mickey Mouse Club airs on ABC. Today is Circus Day. *1963 - Part 1 of the Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color episode "The Waltz King" premieres on NBC. *1968 - The Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color episode "Brimstone, the Amish Horse" premieres on NBC. *1974 - Part 2 of The Wonderful World of Disney episode "Two Against the Arctic" premieres on NBC. *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Micro Ducks from Outer Space" premieres in syndication. *1990 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes "Tigger is the Mother of Invention/The Bug Stops Here" premiere on ABC. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "The Sands of Fate" and the Gargoyles episode "Awakening (Part 4)" premiere in syndication. *1995 - The Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Animal Locomotion" premieres in syndication. *1997 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Share, Bear" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "The Plasma Monster" premieres in syndication. *2001 - The Teacher's Pet episode "The Tale of the Telltale Taffy" premieres on ABC. *2003 **The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Show Your Stuff" and the JoJo's Circus episodes "Flower Shower/The Itchy-Oochy Scratch Patch" premiere on Playhouse Disney. **''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Amensio". *2007 - Season Two of Handy Manny premieres on Playhouse Disney with the episodes "Haunted Clock Tower/Oscar's House of 18 Smoothies". *2008 **The Yin Yang Yo! episodes "Game Over/Creeping with the Enemy" premiere on Jetix. **''The Replacements'' episode "You Got Schooled" and Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales premiere. *2012 - Do dzwonka Cafe, a spin-off of the Polish sitcom Do dzwonka premieres on Disney Channel Poland. *2013 - Season Three of Austin & Ally premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Road Trips & Reunions". *2014 - The Star Wars Rebels episode "Rise of the Old Masters" premieres on Disney XD. Plus "Breaking Ranks" was made available on WatchDisneyXD.com before making its television debut. *2015 - The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "4,722 Hours" and The Muppets episode "Walk the Swine" premieres on ABC. *2016 - The Milo Murphy's Law episodes "Worked Day" and "The Wilder West" premieres on Disney XD. *2017 **The Vampirina episodes "The Ghoul Girls/Game Night" premiere on Disney Junior. **Season Two of Andi Mack premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Hey, Who Wants Pizza?". **Season Two of Stuck in the Middle ends on the same channel with the episode "Stuck in the Diaz Awards". **The Pickle and Peanut episodes "Mobile Aquarium/Shaving Primate Ryan" premiere on Disney XD. **The Once Upon a Time episode Beauty premieres on ABC. *2018 **The Elena of Avalor episode "The Return of El Capitán" premieres on Disney Junior. **The DuckTales episode "The Depths of Cousin Fethry!" premieres on Disney Channel. Shorts *1982 - Fun with Mr. Future *2008 - Rescue Squad Mater Films *1995 - Powder VHS & DVD releases *1998 - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride DVD & Blu-ray releases *2009 - Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Albums *2014 - Now That's What I Call Disney 3 is released. People Births *1939 - John Cleese (actor, comedian, and producer) *1953 **Robert Picardo (actor) **Peter Firth (actor) *1963 - Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese voice actor) *1984 - Kelly Osbourne (fashion designer, singer, actress, and voice actress) *1985 - Briana Lane (actress, producer, and writer) Deaths *1999 - Frank De Vol (arranger, composer, and actor) *2003 - Rod Roddy (announcer) Category:Days in Disney history